


The Disney Series

by winged1



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney Movies, Gen, Team Building, Weird powers, basically making shit up as I go, cute but psycho, cute but tactless, feels will come later, fluffy like cotton candy, no really marvel is nutsy, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged1/pseuds/winged1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'everything is fluffy and fine and nothing hurts' version of the Avengers (plus one small child whose story is technically not part of the MCU but whom I like and have decided to insert in it anyway) watching Disney movies. I aim to get through all of them, so there will be multiple chapters with multiple movies each contained therein. Each segment is 150 words total, excluding the top mention of the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow White, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo and Bambi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



> All of this travesty is my own, I don't know/own/influence these people or their creators, standard disclaimer that I don't own anything, yadda yadda, please don't sic Marvel on me because I really can't afford court fees. This started as a cheer-someone-up fic...and then it kind of grew a mid of its own. Whoops.

**Snow White**  
Sinthia sits at rapt attention though most of the movie, not even blinking at the flight through the forest that scares most children her age. When they get to the princess’ famous song, her face clouds and she turns away from the television, much to Steve’s confusion.  
“It’s silly,” she says. “Waiting for a prince to rescue you. Nobody does that.” Steve’s shoulders droop a little when he hears that, and whether it’s out of sadness-- _I don’t expect you to understand because you’re a chorus girl_ \--or something else isn’t an argument he wants to have with himself. Sinthia does feel the shift in his body language, given she’s sitting on his lap, and waits probably longer than necessary before speaking up. It isn’t out of malice that she waits; she just hates talking over movie dialogue. The dwarves chatter a lot.  
“Steve?”  
“Hm.”  
“You’re not a prince. You’re a Captain.” 

**Pinocchio**  
The look on her face is mild horror through most of the movie for Pinocchio. Given, Steve didn’t remember it being quite as...disturbing to watch a lighthearted movie about a puppet wanting to be real, but he supposes detachedly that it might not have been the best thing to show Sinthia in particular. This is the last time he takes Tony’s laughing advice on movie choices. It takes perhaps twelve seconds of silence before she calls out to JARVIS, far more comfortable already with the AI than Steve. “Where’s Tony?”  
“His office, Miss Schmidt,” answers the electronic voice.  
Sinthia is gone and back in the space of less than two seconds; one palm is slowly turning telltale pink. JARVIS’ voice sounds again, sounding miraculously amused. “My apologies, Miss Schmidt, but you are no longer permitted in Mr. Stark’s office unsupervised.”  
“That’s okay. I’ll take Natasha with me next time.” 

**Fantasia**  
This one, Steve thinks, she might actually like. They’re still hitting their stride with movies, but every time classical music comes on a soundtrack Sinthia’s blue-flecked eyes soften and she smiles--even when she’s watching something gruesome, and why do they always play Ode to Joy over those parts? Steve doesn’t get it--he thinks of this one.  
Sure enough she loves it and from the first swing of the conductor’s arms ( _downbeat, Steve, it’s called a downbeat_ , Bruce mentions before Sinthia shushes him distractedly) she sits silent, until the Pastoral Symphony comes on. She sways and nods to the tune as if she’s mimicking the dances on screen, and when the clip ends she grabs for the controller from the armrest across Bruce’s lap. She jabs the rewind button so hard they can hear the click of the relay being connected, and the cartilage in her knuckle popping.  
Steve just laughs.

**Dumbo**  
It’s an odd experience, comforting a crying child when you’re afraid they might literally disappear on you; sure, Sinthia’s never done it before if she’s touching someone, but there’s a first for everything, right? Including, apparently, the film bringing her to tears when the mother elephant is locked in her caravan; Tony pats her head awkwardly and wraps an arm around her shoulders in a moment of seriousness. Steve is nonplussed; she’s never cried during a movie before  
“Hey, uh, don’t, it’s...okay, you’ll see it later in the movie--kid, c’mon. Please.”  
He is, thankfully, saved further attempts by Natasha, who chooses that moment to intervene with softly spoken German and Steve’s borrowed handkerchief. Sinthia listens, face still lined with sadness, and after some interrogation she murmurs an answer, although barely audible and not in English.  
“ _Great_ movie to show an orphan, guys,” Natasha says in her distinctly unamused tone. 

**Bambi**  
“So that’s where he gets it from.” Sinthia is watching the screen currently frozen on Thumper’s excited rabbit face, and turns toward Steve with an oddly suspicious look. “Agent Coulson. Isn’t that where he gets the line from?”  
Steve is struck momentarily silent, blinking. It’s Hill--Maria, who’s joined them for a reason Steve doesn’t question--who answers. “Yeah, but don’t call him Thumper,” she says in her no-nonsense voice. “He _will_ make good on that Supernanny promise.”  
Sinthia falls quiet, then says with certainty, “But that’s Steve’s job.”  
It’s the first time Steve’s actually seen Hill laugh out loud.


	2. Robin Hood, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS ONE TOOK ME FOREVER. I'm sorry, I went through a really bad patch for a long time.

**Robin Hood**  
The trouble started when they’d gotten to Robin Hood. Charming as the animated fox was, he filled Sinthia’s head with all kinds of ideas, and Barton hadn’t helped any at all. But, Steve thought, it was really less his fault for showing her the film, and more Clint’s for enabling the small child with a toy archery set. Steve had even told her not to use it indoors.  
That didn’t mean Hill was any less amused to have found a note rolled around a suction-cup arrow shaft, rather cryptically explaining the loss of her stash of cashews and dried cranberries. Nor did it escape her notice that Stark wandered the tower with an extra dose of smugness as he crunched on nuts just to annoy her because he knew she wouldn’t accuse the girl of having stolen them, even if it was obvious.   
Clint was not allowed to babysit again. 

 

**Cinderella**  
Bruce could have said Sinthia and JARVIS’ plans would never, in a million years, end well. Especially not this one, spurred by the Thursday night Disney movie--they’d had to restrict the watching of all the old animated movies to one night a week, after the two-week break because Steve had taken her with him on a roadtrip. It was oddly funny watching the banter between Sinthia, a girl who was still learning to be human, and JARVIS, who wasn’t technically human at all but was more personable than most.   
“But it’s just like the song. Tony makes you do everything,” she says.   
“I greatly doubt Mr. Stark will take well to being referred to as an evil stepsister.”  
Sinthia draws her mouth to one side, brows furrowed, and turns to Bruce, who just raises his hands and shakes his head. “Hey, no, don’t look at me. Go try Clint.”

 

**Alice in Wonderland**  
The falling scene, it’s easy to see, makes Sinthia greatly uncomfortable. Even though she’s perched quite solidly between Natasha and Maria, she grips the edge of the couch cushion hard enough to make her knuckles go white as if she’s afraid of sliding away. _That_ is precisely what it feels like to be in so much pain that you can’t tell which way is up, or how things should be, and your only choice is to act like it’s normal. It isn’t.   
Hill notices the waxy look first, and is the one to turn the movie off, but it doesn’t restore much color in the girl’s face--and this is just what Maria needs while she’s entrusted with Sinthia’s care.   
“Nobody looks after their children in these movies?” she asks, once Sinthia’s sure she won’t be sick when she opens her mouth. “But Steve said these were good films.” 

 

**Peter Pan**  
“Do you think we’re like Peter and Wendy?” Sinthia asks of him once, head tilted way back while the movie still plays and she fidgets--a new learned skill--with the hems of her pajama pants. “I don’t want Bucky to have that face like the fairy girl does,” she adds, barely whispering to avoid the taciturn soldier across the room hearing her  
Truthfully any reference equating Bucky and Tinkerbell is going to make Steve laugh, but only because his best friend, still un-learning HYDRA though Sinthia has been helping with that transition, is so very far from the tinkling pixie that it’s funny. And he has to be amused, which gets Bucky’s attention, which makes his youngest charge’s expression flatten comically.   
The look on Bucky’s face is _priceless_ once he finally gets the full explanation out of them. “ _I am not a fairy_ ,” is all he’ll say.


End file.
